


Blessed Curse

by VeraMera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Animal Transformation, Curses, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, PINING KEITH, Secrets, cursed! Keith, fae, fae! allura, hitting all the bases here, if I can throw it in I will, maybe some mallura (or alluratt whichever you prefer) on the side, pining lance, sorta - Freeform, this is one fic I've seen where a character wants their love to unreciprocated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraMera/pseuds/VeraMera
Summary: Keith has been cursed with the ability to transform into a monster, and in a world where things of magic are not well received, it isn't fun.He also can't fall in love with anyone, because if someone he loved felt the same, they'd share his curse.And that is a life he'd never wish on anyone.....Lance is human.Or he was, until he fell head over heals for Keith Kogane, and now he's turning into something else.So with an unreciprocated crush, untimely transformations, and a world of magic he never knew about, Lance really wants a break.





	1. Keith, and Why Curses are Called Curses

Keith was cursed.

  
Maybe it was inherited. Maybe he was given it at birth. He wouldn't know, his parents were never there to tell him.

  
But what was the curse?

  
In some way, it was a fairly average curse. It gave him the ability to transform into a monster. This second form (or first, seeing as it felt more natural to him) was catlike, with a long tail and pointed furry ears, but also possessed some avian qualities as well: large wings, feathers blending into his fur. His fur was a black like his hair, and feathers added sheens of greens, blues, and purples against a certain light.

  
In all honesty, that part of the curse would not have been so bad if it weren't for one simple fact...

  
He couldn't necessarily control it. Sometimes a full shift would begin, or just a couple features would pop out. Luckily, he had learned to recognize the warning signs: itching in his ears, a slight back ache, etc.

  
A curse like this was not only inconvenient, but also dangerous. As the public wasn't aware of people like him, he was constantly worried about being caught. He could wind up in the government's magical version of Area 51, or he could be caged or brutally murdered by a Hunter.

  
He had unfortunate memories of people's reactions to his abnormality from his childhood.

  
The second part of his curse was, well, no one could ever fall in love with him.

  
Actually, no one should fall in love with him. People definitely could fall in love with Keith (he couldn't grasp why anyone would though), the problem is what would happen if they did. Should Keith ever fall in love with someone, and that person felt the same for him, the curse would pass onto them. In other words, Keith's hypothetical lover would also be stuck with the ability to turn into a beast.  
Keith, knowing the struggles and danger of being not-human, would never wish it on anyone.

  
So he made sure to never fall in love. Ever.

  
Of course that never lasted.

  
So he made a different plan: Make sure they never fell in love with him.

  
In other words: avoid that cute guy that makes your heart do karate whenever you hear him laugh at any and all costs.


	2. Keith, and Social Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thinks about friends and some possible new ones.

Luckily for Keith Kogane, the curse never said anything about platonic relationships. Now that was a very good thing, because even though he could be a social awkward introvert at times, that didn't mean he wanted to be alone.

  
So behold: Takashi Shirogane and Allura Altea.

  
They were the people that gave Keith a reason to never give up. Shiro was his big brother in everything except DNA, and made Keith feel like he belonged. Allura was like a sister to him, and she, being a fae, understood Keith's curse and its many problems. In fact, it was Allura who figured out that his odd abilities were from a curse in the first place. She also discovered the love part of the curse as well, which was honestly something she dreaded telling him, seeing as his life was rough enough as it was.

  
They were his family, and that was all he could ever want from them. He loved them.

  
"KEITH!" Even when they were dead set on ruining what little sleep he got.

  
"KEITH YOUR ALARM WENT OFF FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

  
Keith just groaned and pulled the mound of blankets tighter around his head.

  
Only to have them yanked off. Keith stubbornly just curled into a tighter ball, wings enveloping his body.

  
"Keith, I will drag you all the way to the kitchen again. And this time I promise I will go over Every. Single. Bump."

  
Keith just growled.

  
"Okay then, you asked for it."

  
Keith jolted up as fast as he could, only to trip over his own tail and fall face first onto the floor.

  
Shiro just stood over him. "Mornin' Grace."

  
......

  
Allura, unlike Keith, wasn't cursed. No, any and all magical qualities she possessed were the result of a long lineage of noble fae. Her family was well known both in the human and magical community. With humans, they knew the Alteas as extremely rich people who owned almost everything in Arus. To fellow magical beings, they were extremely powerful fae.

  
Keith envied her to a certain extent: She knew where she came from, and why she had her abilities.

  
But Keith never held it against her, just like she never held his curse against him.

  
She was also loyal and firm in her beliefs. She also had a little more self control than he did, but she still wouldn't back down from a fight: he once witnessed her in a confrontation with an angered centaur (she won, of course). She was the kind of person you could count on to get you out of a jam, whether it was with money, magic, or fists.

  
Which was the main reason why he wished he was going to her fancy private school for fae instead of the average public school that was filled with strangers.

  
But even in the world of magic, wishes still don't come true.

  
Keep in mind that this school was primarily conformed of oblivious humans, so with the possibility of animalistic appendages appearing out of nowhere being extremely likely, he had a lot to worry about.

  
So it was a simple plan: stay out of sight, out of mind, and out of the picture so one would bother to notice Keith Kogane's weird habits.

  
Like wearing a bulky jacket in the middle of September to hide his inconvenient wings. Once more he was very thankful for Shiro's forethought, and he was also a little miffed that Shiro had somehow predicted this. Keith was starting to wonder about Shiro's humanity.

  
That also brought to mind the other part of the conversation. The 'I get you're trying to protect yourself, but Keith, you need more friends' part. The one that came up every other week. Because Shiro wouldn't let it go and had the terrible ability of reading Keith like a transparent book (if that's a thing).

  
Because Keith, despite being the greatest introvert of all time, genuinely didn't want to be alone. Especially here, in this loud, busy, crowded place where he felt like a mouse amongst elephants.

  
But even if he happened to stumble upon some absurd, insane person that somehow had the remote desire to be around Keith and enjoy his company, how would he ever be able to tell them what he was, and what would they do when he did?

  
 _This jacket is killing me_ , he thought suddenly, his mind pausing the previous string of thoughts. He was dripping with sweat, his wings were cramped and still wouldn't go away. And this was why sat at the table no one else did, because he was gross and-

  
"Hey! Is it alright if we sit here?"

  
Why no one _previously_  sat at the table.

  
Keith just blinked in surprise. "I can move..."

  
"No it's fine, I don't want to make you move, so, uh, I guess what I'm asking is if my friends and I can sit with you? It's totally fine if say no," the boy started to ramble.

  
"No, um," _Keith what are you doing?_  "You can sit here."

  
"Oh, OK," he said, setting down his tray. "I'm Hunk."

  
"Keith." He shuffled slightly, readjusting his jacket to hide his wings better. _He seems familiar. I know I remember him somewhere_.

  
"HUNK!"

  
_Wait._

  
Three people came and sat down at the table. "Keith," Hunk began. "These are my friends. The tall kid with glasses is Matt, and the shorter version is his sister Pidge-"

  
Keith would have questioned the odd name if it weren't for person number three. He was tall, brown skin, dark brown hair, and if you paid attention you would notice that his eyes were deep blue...  
"And that's Lance."

  
 _Oh, them._  Keith's brain began to supply memories. He suddenly became nervous. It wasn't that they were bad kids, it was simply that, well, they were the kind of people he would want to have for friends...in fact, he remembered saying that about them last year. And now the exact same people were sitting at his table, and as far he knew, willingly.

  
 _Don't screw this up, Kogane_.

  
"So Keith," Lance said. _Hello, social anxiety._  "Why are you wearing that jacket? Isn't it pretty hot?"

  
 _Now wings, if you weren't here we wouldn't be having this conversation right now._  "No," he lied.

  
Lance gave him a skeptical look before shrugging it off. "Well, to each his own I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, and I appreciate your patience. Thank you for all of the comments and kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> Also Keith in public is me, because WHAT ARE PEOPLE?!


End file.
